My Scary Movie
by angeldragonstar7
Summary: Here's an idea that I came up when I saw Scream 3.Like everyone says, "MY life is a scary movie."..not good at summaries just rr
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Scream movies(duh!) but this is an idea that I got one day when I was watching it. So I guess that means I own only my idea and my characters that I made up and no one else's!

Author's note: This is my first fanfic and a lot of the people and some of the (non-death of course) events are actually from my life!

**SCENE 1**

4 years ago  
  
** A lone boat floated in the water. The nets were pulled up on one side of the boat, flooded w/fish. After dumping them into an open compartment, the nets were thrown back into the murky dark water. This time when they were pulled up, they were snagged and stopped halfway up.**

** Bennett, the old fisherman scratched his head and tried again. It began to slowly move until one of the ropes suddenly snapped. He shrugged and began to pull it up manually. Finally the net seemed to be lose again and continued to rise. Suddenly another of the ropes broke and the entire burden fell out onto the deck. Bennett walked over to see what had caused the incident and suddenly froze. He turned and ran back to the hut to call for help.**

** Baylor, his assistant, started to pick up the fish until he saw what laid within the pile. Bright emerald eyes stared at him, from among the fish. He screamed as he saw the pale, still body of a young teenage girl. Seaweed was wrapped in her long curly golden hairy. And the body wore a short black skirt and red top. "Oh my god!!!" he said running over to Bennett. "Oh my god! She's dead! Call the police!!!"**


	2. The First Strike

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Scream movies(duh!) but this is an idea that I got one day when I was watching it. So I guess that means I own only my idea and my characters that I made up and no one else's!

Author's note: This is my first fanfic and a lot of the people and some of the (non-death of course) events are actually from my life!

**Scene 2**

Present  
  
** A brown-haired girl laid on her bed as her dad talked to her, before he left.  
"Yes, dad," she said leading him to the door, "I got it. No boys. I promise. Now go and have fun with Rebecca. I won't do anything. You know me well enough to know that. K. I love you! Bye!" He walked out the door. As soon as his truck drove away, she raced back to her room and pulled off her shirt and shorts, revealing her black satin bra and panties. She slipped on the transparent red robe and let her dark hair fall around her neck as she took out the hair band. She smiled as she applied her blood red lipstick, "Won't Ricky love this?" she grinned.  
She walked back down the stairs and stood at the door impatiently, "Come on, you ass?? Where are you?" She kept looking out the window. As soon as the doorbell rang she ripped open the door and pulled him inside.  
"Hurry up before someone sees you and tells my parents, genius! I can't afford to get caught again!" she whispered harshly as she shut the door.  
"Sorry, baby, to keep you waiting," the sandy-haired teen said as he reached for her, "Practice ran late again."  
She pulled away, angrily, and yelled, "I don't care what the fuck your excuse is!! Just don't do it again! Got it?" She grinned, seductively, "Cause maybe I shouldn't give you the little present I had for you now, because of your behavior."  
He cried, "No, babe! I'm sorry. I swear I won't do it again! I promise!"  
She smiled, "Well okay, then...close your eyes..." He kept them closed until she said, "Okay, good boy. Now open them, and see what you get..."  
He opened his eyes to see her standing there, with her robe pulled open, completely exposing herself, with nothing on underneath on the top.  
He just stared at her in shock, and said, "Jesus, Christine, aren't you going a bit far?" Although he was definitely enjoying it.  
She laughed, "Hell, Ricky, my parents still think I'm a virgin, remember?" She started to move closer, until she heard the phone ring. She left the room to answer it. "Hello? Hi, dad! Just watching TV and getting dinner ready. No, of course Ricky's not here. Why would he be? Don't you trust me enough? Okay, have fun with your girlfriend. Yes. Love you. Bye." She started to leave the room until she saw a new message pop up on the computer screen. She leaned closer to read it.  
  
** _From: lifesascarymovie04  
  
"You should have listened to daddy... You know in scary movies...only  
virgins survive!  
_  
**She typed back to the sender.  
  
** _From: goodgirlsliveforever25  
  
"Who the hell is this??? And what do you want? And what are you talking  
about??"  
_  
**She got this reply.  
  
** _From: lifesascarymovie04  
  
"You'll find out soon enough... I think you know what I mean. After poor  
Ricky..."  
_  
**She jumped up and ran into the other room, yelling, "Ricky, Ricky, where are you!! Goddamnit, answer me you ass! Just, freaking answer me!!!" Ricky stood in the closed bathroom, "Damn, Christine, you just don't know what you do to me..." "Is it the same thing I do for you?" asked a feminine voice.  
He looked around, "Whose there?"  
The voice changed into an angry masculine voice, "The last person you'll ever see!!!" A dark, covered figure jumped out from the bathtub and ran a knife through him, before he could scream.  
In the other room, Christine was pissed to say the least, "Dammit, Ricky, where the hell are you?!?!?!"  
A dark, mysterious voice replied, "He's not available anymore. Not for you or anyone! But believe me, you flashing him, was not only the best but also the last thing he'll ever experience!"  
She looked around in fear, "Why? Who are you? What do you want??"  
He laughed, "I told you...virgins never die...too bad you and Ricky killed each other!!!" She screamed as he jumped out at her from behind the table. She grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it on his head. As he fell, she tried to jump over the couch and he reached out and grabbed her leg, pulling her down. She screamed when she heard a loud snap and a sharp pain ran through her leg. She kicked herself lose and threw a small tray at him. She tried to run to the front door, but he blocked her. She ran to the back door and tried to open it, but it was stuck. He dove after her and she moved out of his path at the last minute. As he fell, she opened a nearby small window and attempted to climb out. She got her head through and tried to wiggle out the rest of the way. She was about halfway through when he grabbed her leg and started to pull her back in.  
She screamed and cried, "Oh my god! Oh no!! Someone help me, please! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!! Please someone!!! HELP!!!!"  
He pulled her back in the house and threw her onto the couch. She cried and huddled up against the back of it.  
"Why?" she whimpered, "Why are you doing this?"  
He laughed darkly as he stood over her with the knife glinting in the light, "Because... you broke the number one rule, slut... I tried to warn you and besides..." he stabbed her in the heart, "Bad girls don't deserve to live..."**


End file.
